diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Horadric Catalyst
The Horadric Catalyst, obtained from The Summoner in the Arcane Sanctuary on NM difficulty, can be used to store various types of essence. These include: Radiant, Gem, Lesser Rune, and Greater Rune. * Radiant Essence - Obtained from combining the catalyst with a unique or set item in the horadric cube. This can be used to activate charm components and augments. Additionally, Radiant Keys can be made from this type of essence to open premium boxes (Halbu in A4 in Hell sells the alembic to make keys). See the bottom of this page for a table with the breakdown of all Radiant Essence values or visit: https://pastebin.com/Z0Rbgr8e * Gem Essence - Cube gems of all types and tiers with the catalyst to create gem essence. Use extractors sold by Ormus in A3 to create any gem you require. Each gem type has one extractor for any quality; right click to cycle through options. * Lesser and Greater Rune Essence - All runes can be combined with the catalyst to create either lesser or greater rune essence. Lesser rune essence can be used to craft runes up to Mal. Anything above that requires greater rune essence greater runes also require 1 strange cube per rune you extract. Lesser and Greater Rune extractors work like gem extractors - you must right click to cycle through options. A chart detailing the cost and value of runes in terms of essence can be found here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Diablo2Resurgence/comments/52m39d/cost_and_value_of_runes_in_the_catalyst/ Item Radiant Value The Gnasher 20 Deathspade 16 Bladebone 24 Mindrend 28 Rakescar 24 Fechmars Axe 14 Goreshovel 22 The Chieftan 24 Brainhew 26 The Humongous 30 Coldkill 82 Butcher's Pupil 90 Islestrike 66 Pompe's Wrath 104 Guardian Naga 118 Warlord's Trust 78 Spellsteel 98 Stormrider 86 Boneslayer Blade 100 The Minataur 122 Razoredge 171 Bleeding Sun 306 Runemaster 266 Cranebeak 212 Deathcleaver 322 Scosglen's Teaching 193 Ethereal Edge 162 Hellslayer 180 Messerschmidt's Reaver 244 Executioner's Justice 410 Iros Torch 41 Maelstromwrath 24 Gravenspine 29 Umes Lament 38 Suicide Branch 113 Carin Shard 96 Arm of King Leoric 110 Blackhand Key 129 Solomon's Lantern 255 Boneshade 370 Edyrem Odyssey 330 Deaths's Web 840 Felloak 13 Knell Striker 27 Rusthandle 33 Stormeye 22 Stoutnail 29 Crushflange 17 Bloodrise 37 The Generals Tan Do Li Ga 31 Ironstone 21 Bonesob 44 Steeldriver 33 Dark Clan Crusher 76 Zakarum's Hand 115 The Fetid Sprinkler 108 Hand of Blessed Light 99 Auyver 254 Fleshrender 105 Sureshrill Frost 113 Moonfall 96 Baezil's Vortex 87 Earthshaker 107 Bloodtree Stump 124 The Gavel of Pain 92 Nord's Tenderizer 161 Heaven's Light 348 The Reedeemer 316 Brokkr's Anvil 383 Asteron's Iron Ward 810 Ghaa's Cornucopia 310 Mjolnir 1020 Baranar's Star 309 Horizon's Tornado 246 Stormlash 317 Stone Crusher 229 Schaefer's Hammer 440 Windhammer 235 Earthshifter 344 The Cranium Basher 910 Rixots Keen 15 Blood Crescent 20 Krintizs Skewer 20 Gleamscythe 39 unusedcrs 34 Griswolds Edge 23 Hellplague 35 Culwens Point 28 Flamebellow 37 Soulflay 39 Kinemils Awl 20 Blacktongue 31 Ripsaw 25 The Patriarch 37 Bloodletter 87 Coldsteel Eye 107 Hexfire 96 Blade of Ali Baba 121 Ginther's Rift 62 Headstriker 75 Plague Bearer 69 The Atlantian 124 Crainte Vomir 86 Bing Sz Wang 78 The Vile Husk 68 Cloudcrack 86 Todesfaelle Flamme 121 Swordguard 119 Djinnslayer 2 229 Djinnslayer 184 Bloodmoon 350 Drake's Tooth 221 Lightsabre 298 Azurewrath 615 Blade of the Ammuit 1 189 Blade of the Ammuit 2 189 Blade of the Ammuit 3 189 Frostwind 175 MagicEdge 640 Verge of the Edyrem 330 King Leoric's Vanguard 388 Shadowfang 229 Doombringer 378 La Mort Noire 506 The Grandfather 810 Gull 15 The Diggler 18 The Jade Tan Do 22 Irices Shard 40 Spineripper 60 Heart Carver 115 Blackbog's Sharp 98 Stormspike 100 Wizardspike 305 Fleshripper 162 Fang of Astrogha 230 Ghostflame 381 The Dragon Chang 15 Razortine 25 Bloodthief 16 Lance of Yaggai 32 The Tannr Gorerod 39 The Impaler 60 Kelpie Snare 104 Soulfeast Tine 119 Hone Sundan 102 Spire of Honor 113 Arioc's Needle 350 Heretic's Fork 317 Viperfork 300 Vo-dok Is'har 410 Steelpillar 520 Dimoaks Hew 40 Steelgoad 32 Soul Harvest 29 The Battlebranch 34 Woestave 25 The Grim Reaper 36 The Meat Scraper 83 Blackleach Blade 109 Athena's Wrath 72 Pierre Tombale Couant 101 Husoldal Evo 93 Grim's Burning Dead 97 Bonehew 219 The Shepherd 181 The Reaper's Toll 222 Tomb Reaver 660 Korlic's Respite 555 Stormspire 810 Bane Ash 15 Serpent Lord 25 Lazarus Spire 16 The Salamander 32 The Iron Jang Bong 39 Razorswitch 93 Ribcracker 88 Chromatic Ire 71 Warpspear 89 Skullcollector 119 Providence 194 Winter's Tendril 206 Ondal's Wisdom 381 Echoes of Eternity 550 Mang Song's Lesson 810 Pluckeye 24 Witherstring 19 Ravenclaw 26 Piercerib 19 Pullspite 15 Wizendraw 39 Hellclap 18 Blastbark 21 Skystrike 98 Riphook 108 Kuko Shakaku 114 Endlesshail 113 Whichwild String 109 Cliffkiller 101 Magewrath 86 Godstrike Arch 101 Symbiosis 207 Lightningstrike 241 Siren's Harp 160 Resplendence 395 Transcendence 361 Eaglehorn 612 Widowmaker 347 Windforce 888 Leadcrow 17 Ichorsting 23 Hellcast 26 Doomspittle 21 Langer Briser 71 Pus Spiter 95 Buriza-Do Kyanon 90 Demon Machine 73 The Signal Flare 207 Bovine Launcher 5000 Hellrack 160 Gutsiphon 395 Vonnegut's Venom 361 War Bonnet 25 Tarnhelm 22 Coif of Glory 31 Duskdeep 26 Wormskull 27 Howltusk 17 Undead Crown 36 The Face of Horror 29 Peasent Crown 115 Rockstopper 129 Stealskull 78 Darksight Helm 101 Valkiry Wing 103 Crown of Thieves 129 Blackhorn's Face 87 Vampiregaze 135 The Skaad Invocation 440 Toxic Crown 318 Kira's Guardian 368 Griffon's Eye 810 Harlequin Crest 367 Bagsecg's Rampage 368 The Red Devil 210 Gotterdamerung 237 Ahgrok 294 Veil of Steel 192 Nightwing's Veil 169 Crown of Ages 600 Andariel's Visage 289 Giantskull 280 Greyform 15 Blinkbats Form 27 The Centurion 31 Twitchthroe 20 Darkglow 28 Hawkmail 33 Sparking Mail 29 Venomsward 29 Iceblink 36 Boneflesh 21 Rockfleece 24 Rattlecage 21 Goldskin 26 Victors Silk 26 Heavenly Garb 17 The Spirit Shroud 64 Skin of the Vipermagi 60 Skin of the Flayerd One 117 Ironpelt 78 Spiritforge 89 Crow Caw 70 Shaftstop 102 Duriel's Shell 102 Skullder's Ire 63 Guardian Angel 78 Toothrow 97 Atma's Wail 84 Black Hades 87 Corpsemourn 75 Que-Hegan's Wisdon 88 Ormus' Robes 180 Gharbad's Pyre 300 The Beauty 222 Blackbeetle 226 Hide of the Reborn 237 The Gladiator's Bane 243 The Conduit 326 Frozen Lattice 240 Emberstone 259 Gambler's Grief 355 Shah's Attonement 357 Frozen Fortune 348 Arkaine's Valor 300 The Beast 300 Leviathan 300 Molten Shell 373 Orek's Sarcophagus 324 The Gloaming 600 Templar's Might 405 Endless Fog 600 Horadric Raiment 1400 Astral Dreams 799 Pelta Lunata 17 Umbral Disk 23 Stormguild 26 Wall of the Eyeless 25 Swordback Hold 23 Steelclash 25 Bverrit Keep 39 The Ward 21 Visceratuant 61 Mosers Blessed Circle 95 Stormchaser 119 Tiamat's Rebuke 130 Kerke's Sanctuary 67 Radimant's Sphere 85 Lidless Wall 86 Lance Guard 125 Sun of Esu 311 Blackoak Shield 374 Moll's Crest 192 Stormshield 378 Zahhak's Entombment 246 Spirit Ward 205 Headhunter's Glory 235 Emperor of Nightmares 1000 Wall of Thorns 312 The Hand of Broc 36 Bloodfist 19 Chance Guards 21 Magefist 16 Frostburn 24 Venom Grip 106 Gravepalm 128 Ghoulhide 106 Lavagout 64 Hellmouth 60 Rougarou's Claws 200 Dracul's Grasp 374 Gyrrash's Vise 166 Touch of Malevolence 347 Steelrend 600 Hotspur 17 Gorefoot 23 Treads of Cthon 21 Goblin Toe 21 Tearhaunch 23 Infernostride 66 Waterwalk 84 Silkweave 122 Wartraveler 116 Gorerider 144 Fleet Feet 228 Sandstorm Trek 249 Sunwalker 208 Dreamer's Gait 357 Marrowwalk 162 Steps of Desire 332 Shadowdancer 357 Dreamer's Gait 0 380 Dreamer's Gait 1 380 Dreamer's Gait 2 380 Dreamer's Gait 3 380 Dreamer's Gait 4 380 Dreamer's Gait 5 380 Dreamer's Gait 6 380 Dreamer's Gait 7 380 Dreamer's Gait 8 380 Dreamer's Gait 9 380 Dreamer's Gait 10 380 Dreamer's Gait 11 380 Dreamer's Gait 12 380 Dreamer's Gait 13 380 Dreamer's Gait 14 380 Dreamer's Gait 15 380 Dreamer's Gait 16 380 Dreamer's Gait 17 380 Dreamer's Gait 18 380 Dreamer's Gait 19 380 Dreamer's Gait 20 380 Lenyms Cord 37 Snakecord 25 Nightsmoke 23 Goldwrap 34 Bladebuckle 23 String of Ears 129 Bandoliers Sash 65 Razortail 108 Gloomstrap 109 Snowclash 64 Thundergod's Vigor 82 Arachnid Mesh 345 Nosferatu's Coil 381 Gretana 276 Verdugo's Hearty Cord 191 Blood of the Goliath 238 The Unconquerable 395 Nokozan Relic 11 Bloodgazer 24 The Rising Sun 108 Metalgrid 361 The Eye of Etlich 41 Sigil of Caldeum 67 Seraph's Hymn 188 Harlett's Mirror 247 Saracen's Chance 102 The Cat's Eye 177 Highlord's Wrath 284 Alcyone's Star 304 Snakecharm 16 Crescent Moon 124 Atma's Scarab 170 Obur's Folly 244 The Mahim-Oak Curio 37 Mirabella's Heirloom 214 Mara's Kaleidoscope 300 Glyph of Ma'at 506 Nagelring 20 Chiarmus A 44 Chiarmus B 44 Chiarmus C 44 Chiarmus D 44 Chiarmus E 44 Sinan's Farce 100 Bul Katho's Wedding Band 256 Eon Band 8000 Manald Heal 35 The Stone of Jordan 277 The Apex 313 Constricting Ring 7000 Loop of Iticus 17 Dwarf Star 84 Lorell's Stone 199 Mohs'et Aumer 363 Kaganring 20 Raven Frost 157 The Dowry 204 Wisp 316 Equilibrium Fire 401 Equilibrium Cold 401 Equilibrium Ltng 401 Quillbind 11 Carnage Heart 206 The Twins 142 Carrion Wind 66 Nature's Peace 204 Skeleton Dice 1 500 Skeleton Dice 2 500 Ghaa's Ward 403 Shuriken 19 Split Slicer 24 Boru's Barrage 29 Swift Strike 28 Renit's Rage 31 Hurn's Half Tremor 30 Edyrem Torch 24 The Emerald Bounty 34 Edict of the Vipermagi 39 Deathbit 110 The Scalper 109 Frozen Flurry 93 Demon Crippler 80 Heartbreaker 120 Magesong 61 Arc of Antiope 2 118 The Abominable Pursuit 124 The Doctor 94 Gargoyle's Bite 116 The Infector 282 Gimmershred 388 Warshrike 325 Lacerator 380 Madawc's Fist 295 Valence Volley 371 Arc of Antiope 329 Demon's Arch 270 Wraithflight 259 Stonebreaker 383 Fedre's Dynamo 58 Atta Kroma 216 Heat Flows 137 Heart of Fire 305 Dragon Tamer 229 Witch's Glare 66 Dream Fragment 188 Edyrem Artifice A 155 Edyrem Artifice B 155 Tear of Elyssia 481 Goregash 52 The Cleaving 133 Malevar the Wicked 412 Cleaver of Tar'muth 41 Limb Carver 108 Brother of the Beast 366 Sister to the Slaughter 367 Hybrid Vigor 38 Dragonbreath 89 Root of Yggdrasil 267 Spine of Erevir 306 Gavel of the Grotto 50 Mother's Favor 211 Hammer of Gaul 306 Shako of Sol 44 Dark Prophet 172 Lenus' Relic 371 The Exalted 56 Circlet of Ogmos-Paltus 207 Viruvium 455 Aspect of the Thief 44 Widow's Touch 166 Achilios' Iron Grip 301 Mirabella's Refuge 352 Secrets of Venus 31 Poise and Purpose 105 Mistress of Mirrors 166 Hera's Sacrifice 309 Draincatchers 54 The Trampling 122 Silent Slaughter 306 Hunter's Haunches 38 Kutkhan Virtuosity 121 Ingenuity 177 The Plasmatic 404 Cloak of the Bloodlord 66 Soul Taker 129 Shadow Resonance 364 Undying Marrow 32 Pit Lord's Effigy 108 Mendeln's Rapture 110 Cage of Torment 416 Tomb Raider 15 Hera's Grace 37 S'unir Tempest 82 Lycander's Aim 110 Bloodraven's Charge 359 Lady of the Hallowed 280 Voidbringer 235 Ancient's Pillar 40 Lance of Iridia 40 Misery of Aloch 32 Windbearer 104 Lycander's Flank 119 Titan's Revenge 89 Stoneraven 223 The Pillar of Faith 352 Thunderstroke 213 Nightglobe 19 Vorakh's Spark 26 Jewel of the Rime 38 Trelok's Femur 24 Vessel of Riva 25 Orovoromous 94 The Cascade 123 Divine Dream 99 Ulm's Undulator 100 The Oculus 80 Aperture of Anagoge 226 Eschuta's temper 213 Amm's Eclipse 286 Void Barrier 390 Death's Fathom 200 Ghostblade 28 Malad's Kindling 21 Blood Pact 27 Heartseeker 35 Maulbearer 27 Piege of Peruvius 35 Ishtar's Offering 24 Magician's Blade 84 Blade of Fire 63 Claw of Ice 62 Fist of Thunder 106 Hand of the Serpent Queen 100 Noxious Zephyr 69 Bartuc's Cut-throat 112 Blade of the Abyss 276 Shadowkiller 351 Jadetalon 195 Echoes of Evelle 331 Dushara's Hand 383 Firelizard's Talons 250 Rebirth of Isidore 321 Ironfur 29 Birdkeeper's Crest 24 Pack Leader's Horns 35 The Windwatcher 20 Oggra Karmaticus 39 Arcadian Peak 125 Alpha's Howl 128 Voltkeeper 87 Moonhowl 126 Fayamyr 73 Jalal's Mane 120 Cerebus 393 Ancestral Bond 209 Ursus Maji 285 Ravenlore 291 Salamah's Syzygy 248 Soldier's Skull 26 Madawc's Visor 38 The Iron Offering 22 Halaberd's Reign 23 Breaker of Bones 39 Hulf's Keeneye 96 Frostmane 87 Primal Scream 82 Undying Rage 114 Arreat's Face 81 Wolfhowl 229 Demonhorn's Edge 322 Annihilator 277 Avatar of Fire 283 Face of the Abyss 288 Circle of Piyat 21 Facebreaker 35 Wulfrak's Crest 28 Spellbender 29 The Coalescence 24 Aurator 124 The Forgotten Children 68 Aegis of the Order 101 Knight's Vigil 107 Herald of Zakarum 125 The Luminous Disc 199 Alma Negra 354 Kajas Moleventus 325 Dragonscale 209 Aemyr's Tenants 266 Chattering Winds 33 Emphatic Swarm 38 Rotting Face 26 Chul'far the Stoneface 35 Goldhead's Bargain 19 Marrowfeast 109 The Cataleptic 110 Warlock's Ward 125 Bones of Gul'Mek 128 Homunculus 87 Skull of the Blood King 373 Darkforce Spawn 351 Boneflame 358 The Gargantua 257 Thune's Desecration 256 Thousand Needles 66 Aether Shard 102 Blood Raven's Flame 266 Champion's Aim 212 Quill Beast's Spines 108 Deathbloom 409 Barbiturate 82 Overseer's Carcass 222 Thornflesh 306 Visions From The Aether 602 Warped Timepiece 306 Chronomalus 401 Cain's Wisdom 302 Cain's Stratagem 302 Astronox 551 Monolith 288 The Sultan 305 Heart of Arreat 500 Scattered Ashes 500 Azi-azdahag 500 The Oracle 500 Gift of the Goddess 500 Hide of Taranis 500 Lord of Bones 500 Hadriel's Will 145 Gifts From Above 61 Rainbow Facet Fire 148 Rainbow Facet Cold 148 Rainbow Facet Ltng 148 Rainbow Facet Pois 148 Blackheart 50 Scarlet Dreams 188 Maw 102 Eye of Catoblepas 84 Weight of Sin 266 Conflagration 154 Smooth Malachite 142 Ferrojolus 155 Growth 42 Aphid's Bane 33 Hope 305 Love 66 Avarice 89 Misery 102 Melancholy 118 Anger 158 Power 206 Vestratium 388 Eger's Prism 251 Prophecy 67 Stasis 14 Illyria's Tear 305 Catharsis 67 Astramentis 111 Atlassian Heart 165 Death and Decay 194 Profane Incantations 105 Mendeln's Skean 288 Samade's Promise 1 105 Samade's Promise 2 210 Samade's Promise 3 105 Samade's Promise 4 105 Ragnarok 266 Aspirations of the Tengu 311 Merman's Sprocket 278 Naglfar 499 Ambe's Honor 269 The Serpent's Shadow 345 Mirabella's Tragedy 167 The Lost Daughter 1000 Wing of the Frozen Domain 466 Aspect of the Hunter 305 Avatar of the Hunter 305 Edyrem Union 408 The Vertex of Sin 366 Civerb's Ward 10 Civerb's Icon 10 Civerb's Cudgel 10 Hsarus' Iron Heel 25 Hsarus' Iron Fist 25 Hsarus' Iron Stay 25 Cleglaw's Tooth 18 Cleglaw's Claw 18 Cleglaw's Pincers 18 Iratha's Collar 30 Iratha's Cuff 30 Iratha's Coil 30 Iratha's Cord 30 Isenhart's Lightbrand 13 Isenhart's Parry 13 Isenhart's Case 13 Isenhart's Horns 13 Vidala's Barb 12 Vidala's Fetlock 12 Vidala's Ambush 12 Vidala's Snare 12 Milabrega's Orb 14 Milabrega's Rod 14 Milabrega's Diadem 14 Milabrega's Robe 14 Cathan's Rule 20 Cathan's Mesh 20 Cathan's Visage 20 Cathan's Sigil 20 Cathan's Seal 20 Tancred's Crowbill 19 Tancred's Spine 19 Tancred's Hobnails 19 Tancred's Weird 19 Tancred's Skull 19 Sigon's Gage 35 Sigon's Visor 35 Sigon's Shelter 35 Sigon's Sabot 35 Sigon's Wrap 35 Sigon's Guard 35 Infernal Cranium 20 Infernal Torch 20 Infernal Sign 20 Berserker's Headgear 12 Berserker's Hauberk 12 Berserker's Hatchet 12 Death's Hand 30 Death's Guard 30 Death's Touch 30 Angelic Sickle 28 Angelic Mantle 28 Angelic Halo 28 Angelic Wings 28 Arctic Horn 20 Arctic Furs 20 Arctic Binding 20 Arctic Mitts 20 Arcanna's Sign 25 Arcanna's Deathwand 25 Arcanna's Head 25 Arcanna's Flesh 25 Natalya's Totem 80 Natalya's Mark 300 Natalya's Shadow 100 Natalya's Soul 135 Aldur's Stony Gaze 90 Aldur's Deception 95 Aldur's Bulwark 90 Aldur's Advance 120 Immortal King's Will 80 Immortal King's Soul Cage 105 Immortal King's Detail 100 Immortal King's Forge 95 Immortal King's Pillar 135 Immortal King's Stone Crusher 180 Tal Rasha's Fire-Spun Cloth 90 Tal Rasha's Adjudication 140 Tal Rasha's Lidless Eye 110 Tal Rasha's Howling Wind 120 Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest 130 Griswold's Valor 100 Griswold's Heart 110 Griswolds's Redemption 300 Griswold's Honor 140 Trang-Oul's Guise 120 Trang-Oul's Scales 120 Trang-Oul's Wing 120 Trang-Oul's Claws 120 Trang-Oul's Girth 140 M'avina's True Sight 140 M'avina's Embrace 100 M'avina's Icy Clutch 100 M'avina's Tenet 100 M'avina's Caster 130 Telling of Beads 130 Laying of Hands 130 Rite of Passage 60 Spiritual Custodian 60 Credendum 130 Dangoon's Teaching 180 Heaven's Taebaek 250 Haemosu's Adament 180 Ondal's Almighty 340 Guillaume's Face 140 Wilhelm's Pride 100 Magnus' Skin 100 Wihtstan's Guard 130 Hwanin's Splendor 110 Hwanin's Refuge 110 Hwanin's Seal 40 Hwanin's Justice 110 Sazabi's Cobalt Redeemer 250 Sazabi's Ghost Liberator 310 Sazabi's Mental Sheath 234 Bul-Kathos' Sacred Charge 320 Bul-Kathos' Tribal Guardian 320 Cow King's Horns 120 Cow King's Hide 38 Cow King's Hoofs 38 Naj's Puzzler 160 Naj's Light Plate 221 Naj's Circlet 35 McAuley's Paragon 36 McAuley's Riprap 36 McAuley's Taboo 36 McAuley's Superstition 36 Fury and Finesse 140 Pain and Penance 275 Tension and Tact 480 Death and Destruction 289 Dance of Death 300 Soul Signet 140 Painkeeper 173 Kashya's Stance 190 Kashya's Stability 190 Kashya's Steady Hand 190 Dhul's Sphere 140 Halasan Odyssey 420 Ifrit's Hearse 300 The Akkad Evocation 200 Bringer of Rain 210 Natural Wonder 245 Ancient's Protector 220 Claws of the Wild 245 Mantle of the Nether 400 Old Death Eye 210 Face of the Void 185 Akarat's Devotion 380 Akarat's Conviction 194 Akarat's Resolve 225 Daughter's Lament 381 Hateskull 280 Vengeant Storm 231 Tyrael's Might 500 Imperius' Crown 500 Itherael's Bastion 500 Auriel's Bliss 500 Set The Ebony Heart 500 Set The Burning Veil 500 Set Wall of Flesh 500 Set Blood Star 500 TRS Bringer of Rain 340 TRS Hide of Taranis 280 TRS Winterheart 272 TRS The Tempest's Grasp 385 Stargazer 48 Moonmother's Blessing 189 Eclipse 305 Rotfang 39 Dryad's Dirge 142 Spine of Erevir 2 306 Thousand Needles 2 66 Champion's Aim 2 212 Barbtooth 51 Baranar's Fury 244 Baranar's Sorrow 244 Unnatural Decomposition 106 Acid Rain 359 Blood Raven's Flame 2 266 The Burdens of Truth 450 Aether Shard 2 102 Deathbloom 2 409 Quill Beast's Spines 2 108 Boulderfletch 201 Trinkets of Horror 52 Gretza's Gluttony 394 The Infiltrator 69 Ijferga's Deceit 589 Edyrem Sentinel 612 Alchemist's Husk 249 Oskadium's Cataclysm 288 The Formless One 50 Scalding 500